Industrial Workers of the World
The Industrial Workers of the World or IWW is an international trade union which aims for the creation of a global society built on workers' self-management. It has had strong ties with libertarian socialists throughout history, mainly anarcho-syndicalists. History See Also: Timeline of the IWW The IWW was founded in 1905 by a congress of socialists, anarchists and communists in order to create an international union for all workers in order to create a non-capitalist society. It led several major strikes in the 1900s, 1910s and the 1920s, before a major split ruptured the group. Although the group led more strikes, it slowly declined in influence until only having a few hundred members and was nearing extinction. It regained influence in the 1960s, and has been slowly growing since, with a large wave boost of support in 2010s. Branches Australia The IWW has branches in Melbourne and Brisbane. Austria Belgium Canada Germany Greece Iceland Ireland Switzerland United Kingdom USA Notable Members A * Adolph Lessig * Agnes Inglis * Albert Goldman * Albert Weisbord * Allen Ginsberg * A.M. Stirton * Amelia Milka Sablich * Ammon Hennacy * Andrej Grubačić * Andy Irvine * Anna LoPizzo * Anna Louise Strong * Anne Feeney * Arne Swabeck * Arthur Caron * Arthur E. Reimer * Arthur Kylander * Arthur "Slim" Evans * Arturo Giovannitti * A.S. Embree B * Becky Edelsohn * Ben Fletcher * Ben H. Williams * Bessie Braddock * Big Bill Haywood C * Carl Cowl * Carl Paivio * Carl Sandburg * Carl Skoglund * Carlo Tresca * Carlos Cortez * Carmela Teoli * Caroline Nelson * Carolyn Leckie * Charles Ashleigh * Charles Lahr * Charles Lapworth * Charles Moyer * Charles Radcliffe * Chummy Fleming * Claude McKay D * Dale Allen Pfeiffer * Dan George * Daniel De Leon * Darryl Cherney * Dave Van Ronk * David C. Coates * David Dellinger * David Graeber * David John Douglass * David Rovics * Deke Nihilson * Denis Rancourt * Donald Grant * Dorothy Day * Dylan Miner E * Earl Browder * Eddie Collins * Edmondo Rossoni * Elizabeth Gurley Flynn * Elmer Allison * Emcee Lynx * Emil Herman * Emma F. Langdon * Eric Chester * Erling Falk * Ernest Riebe * Ernie Judd * Eugene Dennis * Eugene Lyons * Eugene Nelson * Eugene O'Neill * Eugene V. Debs F * Faith Petric * Floyd B. Olson * Frank H. Little * Frank Tannenbaum * Frank Teruggi * Franklin Rosemont * Frederick Wedge * Fredy Perlman * Fritz Wolffheim G * Gary Snyder * George Hardy * George Garrett * George Swasey * Goebel Reeves * Gunnar Soderberg H * Haim Kantorovitch * Har Dayal * Harold Lord Varney * Harrison George * Harry Bridges * Harry Hay * Harry Hooton * Harry McClintock * Harvey O'Connor * Helen Keller * Hiski Salomaa * Horace Hawkins * Hubert Harrison J * Jack Leckie * Jack Sheridan * James Connolly * James H. Walsh * James Kelly Cole * James Kessack * James Larkin * James P. Cannon * James Peter Warbasse * Jay Fox * Jeff Monson * Jim Thompson * Joe Capilano * Joe Hill * Joffre Stewart * Johan Nygaardsvold * John J. Ballam * John Lavin * John Reed * Joseph James Ettor * Judi Bari K * Karl Hess * Kenneth Rexroth * Kurt Gustav Wilckens L * Lawrence Storione * Lee J. Carter * Lesbia Harford * Leslie Fish * Lewis Shiner * Liam O'Flaherty * Lillian Mary Harris * Lorenzo Kom'boa Ervin * Lucy Parsons * Ludwig Lore M * Manuel Rojas * Margaret Sanger * Marius Mason * Marie Equi * Mark Leier * Martin Abern * Mary Harris Jones * Mary Inman * Mary Kenney O'Sullivan * Mary Marcy * Matilda Robbins * Maurice Becker * Montague Miller * Morris Sigman N * Nicolaas Steelink * Niilo Wälläri * Noam Chomsky O * Oscar Neebe * Otis Gibbs P * Pat Mackie * Patrick L. Quinlan * Patrick Read * Paul Mattick * Penelope Rosemont * Peter Bowling * Philip Josephs * Philip Taft * Philip Vera Cruz R * Rafi Sharif Bey * Ralph Chaplin * Ricardo Flores Magón * Richard Beech * Roddy Connolly * Roger Nash Baldwin * Rory Ellinger * Rosie Kane * R.M. Fox S * Sam Dolgoff * Samuel Hammersmark * Scott Nearing * Slim Brundage * Staughton Lynd * Steve Ongerth T * Tabitha Fringe Chase * T-Bone Slim * Thomas J. Hagerty * Thomas Mooney * Tom Barker * Tom Maidhc O'Flaherty * Tom Morello U * Utah Phillips V * Vere Gordon Childe * Vern Smith * Vincent R. Dunne * Vincent Saint John * Virgilia D'Andrea W * Wesley Everest * Woody Guthrie * William Chomsky * William E. Trautmann * William Gropper * William O. Douglas * William Robert Pearmain * William Z. Foster * Wyndham Mortimer Category:Libertarian Socialist Wiki Category:IWW Category:Organizations Category:Trade Unions Category:Workers' Self-Management Category:International Confederation of Labor